1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of internet usage; and specifically, to the field of multi-player internet games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Several conventional multi-player games, such as board games, are known in the art. Furthermore, communications over the internet is known in the art. A need exists for multi-player games implemented over the internet.